


Anniversary

by Lesbian_Propaganda



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Amelia is gay, Amezona, Angst, Arizona is perfect, Derek is dead, F/F, Grieving, I will never stop loving these two, Minor spoilers for Season 14, but the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda
Summary: To celebrate (celebrate?) the third anniversary of Derek’s death.Amelia is okay. She’s fine. She’s absolutely brilliant, but nobody seems to believe her.





	Anniversary

The last few weeks, everybody had been treating Amelia like she was going to break, and honestly, she was _sick_ of it.

So what if it was getting close to the anniversary? Yes, Derek was dead. She had already dealt with that. She was _fine_. She had grieved, and she was over it now. So why the hell was everybody tiptoeing around her like she was a delicate flower?!

Today’s no different. If anything, it’s even worse. She’d woken up to a stern phone call from Bailey, telling her that she _was_ taking the day off, and that she could have as much time as she needed. Why would she need any time? Derek had died years ago. It was just a stupid date.

So here she is, stuck at Derek’s grave, with nowhere else to go. More specifically, she’s sitting on it. The tombstone, not the dirt. Truth was, she’s bored out of her mind, talking to her dear departed brother when he was six feet under.

“I hate you. You know that, right?”

_Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity,_ she thinks. Because there’s no way that Derek can hear her. He just simply can’t. Because he’s dead. Dead people can’t listen.

Dead people can’t hold you after your huge surgery, or help you through your separation with your husband.

“I thought I’d find you here. Anniversaries are always the worst.”

Amelia’s head shoots up in disbelief.

“What would you know?”

Because there in front of her is Arizona. Arizona _freaking_ Robbins, the cute, blonde, shiny peds surgeon. The girl who looks like she’d never felt sad before in her life.

“Because my brother’s dead, too. Come on. Sitting on graves is disrespectful, and they’re just plain filthy.”

Amelia’s stunned. Because there’s no way in hell that Arizona _freaking_ Robbins has a dead brother, but that’s exactly what’s just been said. Dumbfounded, she takes the cute, delicate hand that’s outstretched to her, and pulls herself up.

“Huh. I didn’t know.”

Amelia’s suddenly seeing the blonde in a different light.

“Yeah, well, it’s not something I talk about.”

Arizona pulls Amelia close to her, wrapping her arm around the brunette. Amelia would pour her heart and soul out, except her heart is already broken, and she’s starting to question whether she has a soul in the first place.

“So I guess we’re similar in that respect.”

They’re both silent for a while. With anybody else, it would be unpleasant, but for whatever reason, the blonde’s presence alone is enough to make her feel warm and wanted. Stupid sentiment, stupid feelings, stupid freaking anniversaries making her feel like this.

“People don’t understand you, do they?”

The question’s out of nowhere, unprompted, random. So strange that it catches Amelia off guard.

“What?”

“Sorry, it’s just... Am I wrong?”

She isn’t.

“I guess not.”

Arizona nods, as if that’s exactly the answer she expected.

“That’s what I thought. It’s just I’ve been thinking...”

“Oh?”

The idea that Arizona thought about Amelia did things to her heart that she would never admit.

“Yeah. I think... People underestimated you. You’d been living under his shadow for so long, that nobody even noticed you. Then, when he was gone...”

“I didn’t know what to do.”

Arizona was completely spot-on. She knows exactly what she’s talking about, and... Amelia finds it strangely comforting.

“Because suddenly you weren’t under his shadow anymore.”

“And people actually noticed me.”

The two girls share a look, and smile. Amelia thinks she sees a slight pink tint to Arizona’s cheeks, but she’s probably just imagining it.

“The exact same thing happened to me when Tim-my brother-died.”

Amelia finds herself wrapping an arm around Arizona, wanting to protect the blonde for whatever reason.

“It sucks.”

“It does.”

There’s another long, comfortable silence. Amelia’s eyes, which had been solidly fixed on Arizona’s, were now moving down to the other surgeon’s soft, cute, perfect lips.

Impulse control has never been the brunette’s strong point, so it doesn’t even surprise her when they’re kissing, making out like high schoolers in front of what’s left of Derek.

“With you, maybe it doesn’t suck so much.”

They’re kissing for what feels like hours, but it’s still never enough. So when Arizona pulls away, Amelia lets out a desperate, needy whine that makes the blonde giggle in a way that’s irresistibly adorable.

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s go home.”

“Let’s go home.” 


End file.
